


Amative

by ChingKittyCat



Series: Mirrored [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Mirror Universe, Pre-Canon, Reverse Personalities, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: Magolor spends his first day on the Lor Starcutter with his helpful friend.-Sequel toAnthracinus 'Abomination'.Prequel toBlue Cat.





	Amative

    The ship was lionized, pined after, and now that Magolor had spent even a second in it, he'd fully understood why. For in all of Halcandra, this ship was the only place that had air conditioning. Proper, working air conditioning. The cat egg was more than happy to just lounge around in the furnished gold interior. Really, he was more than happy to just lay on the floor and let the cool air become natural for his body. It didn't matter how stale it was, not to him.  
    He loved every second of being on this fancy starcraft. Anyone in their right mind would love it too. Alack, there was work to be done. That work being to check up on all the ship's systems. Which, when he had seen the console that the ship most likely piloted from, his stomach had dropped. It wasn't like the screen was in another language or that they keyboard was very complicated looking.. He just was absolutely shoddy at using computers.  
    "What's it say?"  
    Dark Matter asked. Their eye hadn't been blocked by his clothing, it's just that the native written and spoken language to Halcandra was a bit strange to any outsider.  
    "The ship is called the Lor Starcutter.. It says it has fuel and everything."  
    Magolor was more than happy to hear that The Ancients had bothered to leave a fully fueled spacecraft behind for anyone to enter. It was really quite nice of them, and he'd be sure to repay the favor to the rest of the living galaxy as soon as he got his little mitts on the Master Crown. But for now, he'd have his mitts on the Starcutter's keyboard.  
    "I'm good with computers," Dark Matter was almost snide sounding, "if you can put it into English I can work it for you."  
    He kept had kept himself from breathing a heavy sigh of relief. It took him ten minutes to find out how to change the language. Thankfully, English— the language of commerce amongst the galaxy when Holy Nightmare Co. had been established that no one bothered to change upon its destruction— was one of the selectable options. Magolor watched as the text onscreen fizzled from his native one to the new one.  
    "This seems a bit complicated, actually."  
    Dark Matter huffed, looking over everything on the big yellow screen.   
    "Do you know about-"  
    "Yes, I know how to work space ships, Mags. It's just that this computer has a weird operating system, and uses really weird terminology hat I haven't seen before. I wonder if there's some sort of manual here? Mags, can you look for one?"  
    Magolor's ears flicked. On his quick runthrough on the ship, he did see some rather nice looking bookshelves, full to the brim. Now that he had an excuse to go look scavenge through them for good literature, he was more than happy to take it.  
    "Wait, what're you going to do?"  
    He asked, doing his best to look down at them. They gave out a little snicker. A horrible sense of something feeling emptied filled him as their eye buldged and moved out from his mouth. It definitely wasn't the best feeling in the world, but much less pleasant than the entry. With them gone from his body, he felt inherently a bit lonely, despite how they were now hovering right infront of him.   
    "I'm going to fiddle with the computer, duh."  
    "You don't have hands."  
    They rolled their eye, becoming smokey once more as they shifted into a more egg-like form. A cloak flowed out of them, taking shape and solidifying into a grey cape. The split of the cape around their front had a nice sort of cyan and white checkered pattern on it. Shoulderpads of a similar grey with white upturned rims seemed to keep the cloak in place on their new body.  
    They now had a face. Or, well, what could be considered a face. It was really just an eyeball with a horizontal metal visor. Their eye had gone from pale blue to just full on basically white now. What really caught Magolor, however, was their 'hair'. It looked so luscious. Flowing in invisible wind and flicking all over the place. It was truly magical.  
    "Now I do."  
    They nearly snickered, as floating claw-like hands brought themselves out from hiding under their cape. Man, even in this different egg-like form, Dark Matter still towered over him.. And in this new form they were kinda.. Uhm.. Well, lets just say Magolor brought his scarf-like cloth above his cheeks fairly quickly. They turned their attention towards the computer, their nails tip-tapping on the keyboard.  
    "What's with the uh..?"  
    "My form?"  
    "Yeah. I've never heard of a Dark Matter doing that before."  
    Dark Matter was keeping their eye focused on the windows that popped up onscreen, reading them attentively. It was a second, but he received and answer after they finished scanning something over.  
    "It's called the Swordsman form. Before Zer- Dark Mind was first defeated by Kirby, he stopped making Dark Matters who could transform into this. Before he was defeated, though, a Dark Matter in this form really let Dark Mind down. So that's probably why."  
    They shrugged. So, Dark Matter who could do this were exceedingly rare, then. How lucky for him.  
    "Go find the manual instead of staring at me, will ya, Mags?"  
    Oh. Oh, right, the manual. Giving an embarrassed chuckle, he lead himself out of the room and into the halls of the ship. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, everything was so bright. So vibrant with pastel yellows and oranges that it had hurt his eyes when he had first stepped in. He had, however, fully welcomed the change of color.  
    Magolor hated black. He hated dark colors, but one wouldn't know that from the edgelord outfit he wore. It had helped him blend into his environment, both physically and socially. He didn't have any other clothes for now, so he'd deal with that. But oh, how he loved the soft colors of the Starcutter. So comforting and soft looking..   
    Speaking of soft colors, he floated up to one of the many hallway shelves, looking at the spines of the books. Greens, blues, reds, every color here was not at all dark. The only thing dark would be the black ink on the inside of the pages. Which, honestly, was the only time he'd ever enjoyed the sight of pure black. In writing, in ink.  
    He brushed his thumb along the texts, looking at each individual title with excitement and curiosity. He had to hide his books before for others might've stolen them or destroyed them out of cruelty, but now he had shelves of books! Shelves! The thought crept into his mind that these books could simply just be factual, which he grimaced at.   
    But, from the looks at it— at least in this instance— that was not to be the case. Infact, as he looked amongst the basically untouched literature, he gasped. Pulling out a soft purple colored hardcover novel, the spine had indicated it was, in fact, one of the two novels he had always kept. A near child-like smile was on his face as he held it.  
    "Thank the Stars The Ancients have good taste."  
    He murmured to himself. This text was a classic from ye olden times, but despite its old ways of speech, the cat egg enjoyed every bit of it. The plot especially. It was about two mortal lovers who get caught in the middle of a feud between warring gods. To sate the gods, the two show that their love is so absolute that nothing could break it. It brings such peace and renewed faith to the gods that their holy conquest is ceased. Magolor didn't care much for the whole 'gods having a war' part as he did for the two lovers.  
    He adored romance. He pined over his two romantic novels, wishing to have someone to share his own little story with. He knew he wouldn't find someone like that on Halcandra, maybe even in the entire galaxy, really. Nearly everyone was cruel or in some way incompatible. That or they were in The Void. He went through ups and downs in hoping he could find someone to dump all his affections unto (and for that person to reciprocate his love in their own way). Right now, he was more on a midground between extremely high and extremely low hopes.  
    "I'm putting you in my room, bud."  
    He spoke as if the book could respond. He tucked the book into a pocket inside his cape. Handy stuff, that is. As he sorted through the other books, he was practically purring. Then, suddenly, he realized something. There were certain books in here that were modern. As in like, written in his life time sort of modern. How did the Starcutter have these..? Was this ship stealing books?  
    He was just going to put it up to magic and leave it at that. He left the shelf to find another.   
    "Hey, Mags! Hehe, I can do this now! The manual is on the computer."  
    Dark Matter's voice was playing over some invisible stereo system. It sounded a little bit static-y, as one would expect from an intercom. Well, that was good to hear. Maybe he could-  
    "So you can just go look around or something I guess? I've got it all under control here. Soon we'll be smooth sailing straight to Landia. After I figure out all the controls and stuff, though. Which'll take like, a couple days."  
    He near mewled in excitement. A few days to read all the stuff he wanted. A few days until the universe was theirs to mend! Oh, everything was going fantastically! He quickly grabbed all the texts off the shelf he was now next to (dropping a few on the ground in the process) and floated himself over to one of the bigger lounge rooms the Starcutter had.  
    The lounges were the same. Adorned with weird minimalist furniture, yellow cushions and white frames. White framed tables with glass in their centers were not in short supply here, either. There was also this nice, big television screen hung on the wall by all the seats. Probably for transmissions or something. So, lying himself down on a circular bent couch— said couch was definitely made for seating more than one person— he lined all the things he would read on the floor.   
    Cracking open his first novel, he knew he was going to be in for a ride.  
  
    A ride right to snoozeville, it seemed. He had fallen asleep halfway through the second text he had picked out. He had gotten utterly exhausted just by reading the first one. The book wasn't boring, no, far from it, he was just overcome with sleepiness. When he woke up, his brain racked it up to being because of his species, but he had never gotten so tired so quickly before. Much less in the middle of doing something.  
    Then, he remembered. Dark Matter. Yeah, probably eating how happy the book was making him feel.. If this was going to be a common occurrence, he'd have to invest in a bookmark. But oh man was that a really, really good sleep. He felt like he was on a cloud upon waking up, he didn't even want to move. Everything was so warm and fuzzy..  
    He turned over onto his side, the book sliding off of his face and landing onto the floor somewhere. The entire couch beneath him was warm. It wasn't his body heat that made it so warm. Even in places where his body wasn't, it was warm. Ah, the wonders of heating technology.. This place really had it all, didn't it? He opened his eyes slowly, purring a bit.  
    "Mags, you're cute."  
    He kept himself from jumping out of his skin as Dark Matter complimented him. Waking up to someone floating right infront of you was a bit startling. If 'a bit' meant like, a lot. He blinked some more, sitting up. He looked over the 'swordsman'. The compliment finally registered with him.  
    "I, uh, thank you."  
    "You're welcome. So, you like to read gushy romance, huh?"  
    He could feel his entire face heat up at that. He wasn't very keen on having his love of romance just be.. Stated like that. It was really, really more of an internal thing that he didn't want others to know about until he had confidence for it.   
    "It's a guilty pleasure," He chuckled, lying, "it's pretty dumb and I just love to make fun of it."  
    Dark Matter gave him this look that one gives when they obviously know someone is lying. Magolor was immediately defensive.  
    "I'm being serious!"  
    "Okaayy.. Whatever you saaayyy.."  
    Sarcasm.  
    "No, really! Romance is for like, weak babies."  
    That look still did not slide off of Dark Matter's face. He really wasn't going to win here, was he?  
    "Mags, I am an expert on happiness. Like, when I eat it, I know specifically where it's from and why. You're not fooling me any time soon, catman."  
    They snickered, bringing one of their clawed hands to the hood of his robe and scratching his head in such a way that wouldn't tear at the fabric. He had to physically keep himself from leaning into the petting. When it came to pets, he had all of his pride suddenly vanish and he'd become an absolute glutton for the attention.  
    "Anyways, I came by to say I'm going to go out and steal food for you," They removed their hand from his head much to his mental chide against such an action, "do you want anything inparticular?"  
    He didn't like stealing, but it was better than having to go out and hunt. Besides, stealing usually resulted in pre-cooked food. That was always good, even if it still tasted just as nasty raw.  
    "No, just get anything already cooked, please. Or maybe some soup."  
    "Aye aye."  
    They gave him a little wave before leaving the room. Once he was sure they were gone, he let himself give a loud breath of relief. Really just.. Just, just geez. He didn't know how he was going to stay a good and proper friend to them if they pet him and looked like  **that**. Not to mention just how nice and intent on making him happy they were..  
    He rubbed his eyes. The two were friends. Just friends. Dark Matter can't love, not properly, at least. That's what he heard. He'd just have to keep his fantasies of loving someone for the future. Maybe when Dark Matter gained control over space-time through Landia's body, they could create someone perfect for him. Made out of the cosmos itself, a perfect person to love unconditionally.   
    He grabbed the book he had dropped off of the floor. Catching up to where he left off, he reminded himself.  
    Just a few more days.


End file.
